1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plectrums and more particularly pertains to a new plectrum having a pair of contact points for double striking the strings to achieve a fuller sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plectrums is known in the prior art. More specifically, plectrums heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,372; U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,759: U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,820; U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,732; U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,912; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 330,905.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new plectrum having a pair of contact points. The inventive device includes a panel. The panel has substantially planar front and back surfaces. The panel has a top edge and two side edges. The side edges taper to an outer point positioned distal of the top edge. The panel has a proximal portion adjacent to the top edge and a distal portion adjacent to the outer point. A slit is in the distal portion. The slit is pointed and has two legs extending away from a point of the slit. The point of the slit is located generally adjacent to the outer point defined by the two side edges. The legs of the slit extend toward the proximal portion. An inner point of the distal portion is defined by the slit. The outer and inner points both strike the strings of an instrument when the plectrum is brought across the strings.
In these respects, the plectrum having a pair of contact points according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of double striking the strings to achieve a fuller sound.